


Mending A Broken Heart

by ashtahh



Category: SBFIVE (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asian Character(s), Boys In Love, Coincidences, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Gay Character, Heartbreak, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Chances, Thailand, Worth It, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtahh/pseuds/ashtahh
Summary: Two strangers meet on two occasions. Is it fate? Pure coincidence?A KimCop mini love story.(You could think of it as MingKit if you want)Inspired by 2Moons <3





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on KimCop. 
> 
> I will not be using terms such as "P'" or "Nong" incase I use it wrongly and offend/disrespect people. 
> 
> Enjoy! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o n e // blossoming rose

It was summertime in the beautiful capital of Thailand. Pastel pinks, oranges and yellows casted Bangkok's clouds in a hue of bright colours. The evening was approaching: swallowing the city into shadows. The darkness of the late night sky contrasted along with sparkly stars that glowed around the skyscrapers. In the big city, a little restaurant could be seen looking out, at the blue Chao Phraya river. Outside the restaurant, where wooden tables were covered in a broad range of Thai dishes and had chairs filled with people. A couple were on their first date. Distant chatter surrounded them and a variety of spicy and flavoursome aromas filled their senses.

 

The young man that didn't look a day over 20 couldn't help the butterflies flutter inside him. He also couldn't help looking longingly at the sight in front of him. A petite lady sat across from him, already feasting on her noodles. Wide green eyes with long dark eyelashes flickered up to the grinning man every so often. Her short red hair brushed gently against the breeze of the late night wind, a small hand came to her neck as she mindlessly played with her silver hearted necklace. 

 

The redhead, frowning remembered that she would have to call up a mechanic as her beloved car wouldn't start. If she didn't get it repaired soon college would be a nightmare to travel to. She sighed, looked up and studied the man across from her. His jet black hair was styled almost perfectly, except for the curly strand that covered his forehead. Not light or dark skinned, he looked as though he played sports or maybe went to the gym regularly? She would have to admit that he's handsome too, different from all the other guys she has met. Perfect nose, big eyes, and thick dark eyebrows. She mentally cursed herself for checking him out. And was taken by surprise when he too noticed. 

 

"Why are you staring at me? Am I handsome?" Charmed the man. The redhead blushed and spluttered the first thing that came to mind, and probably not the nicest. 

"I'm just curious how a guy like you could be a representative of the engineering facility." Retorted back the feisty lady. 

Unfazed by the question he responded with another question, "Oh. Am I not handsome?" 

"There are probably more handsome guys in your facility." Scoffed the petite lady. 

The man smiled and moved closer to the table, closer to the lady, "If you want to say I'm ugly just go ahead and say it. I won't stress over it. Everyone says that I'm handsome." He beamed back. The redhead didn't respond to busy eating her noodles and pretending not to care. 

"Right." Started the man, disrupting the silence. The redhead caught his eyes and wondered if he would ever shut up. "Are you not going to ask for my name?"

She shook her head "No need. You're Kimmon." 

"Ahh, keeping an eye on me already? I knew you liked me!" Smirked Kimmon.

Her eyebrows rose, clearly taken aback. "What?! No, don't you remember? We went to the same high school and how could I not when there are too many Facebook posts about you?" 

Kimmon's brown eyes looked deep in thought. Suddenly he clicked his fingers, "From the year above?" She nodded. "...Ohhh! Caitlin! I remember you in high school, at that time you very short and cute. But look at you now...Still the same." 

Caitlin's face took a darker tone of red. "Shut up!" 

 

Is all she managed to yell before the people at the other tables turned to look at them. She went back to her noodles, sulking. Caitlin had never been one to be so bashful in a mans' presence, usually, it was her leading the conversation, asking the questions because they were too caught up in their phones to realise her. However, Kimmon wasn't like the other men. No man has ever jumped to her rescue like he did when her car broke down. They never cared about where she wanted to go, or how she was, who she was. They never cared and she'd grown used to that. Which is why she kept blushing like a little girl, this was new for her and although she put up a front of not caring, she secretly liked it. She liked Kimmon.

23/12/18


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <\3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t w o // dead rose
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. Forgive me :-\

Days had stretched into months, and months had stretched into years. In that time a relationship blossomed into a rose. What were once two strangers were now, bonded as partners through the twists and turns of love. Life was sweet in paradise, seeing the world in pink. Which is why Kimmon, was oblivious to the petals of that rose curling and stiffen into a repulsive brown. Small smiles and lingered looks masqueraded the note left on her side of their bed and the suitcase ready to go at the door. Caitlin left Kimmon.

 

The clouds grumbled and began to cry, greying the sky into a slumber of miserable, wet, cold weather. Street lights glowed like little moons at dawn. Sounds of chirping birds and distant cars echoed within the usually busy shopping market. In the early hours, it was deserted, except the for the individual who ran along the pavement, splashing through puddles. Kimmon cursed as he clutched his jacket closer, stopping to rest. Leaning against the rusty aged lampost, shivery hands dipped into a pocket, pulling out a note. Deep breaths kept the urge to scream to a minimum as he read it again:

_'Dear Kimmon,_

_I can no longer accept you being second-best behind my career as a doctor. I know you understand that I love my job, but I guess I just always hoped I would love you more. My application to work for an American hospital has been accepted. I leave tomorrow. I'm letting you go so I'm free to work to my heart's content. It's not what you wanted, but it's what best for the both of us. I hope one day you are able to take a step back and realise that my work may be costing you relationships with people who may truly love you._

_Goodbye, Caitlin'_

 

His knees felt too weak to stand anymore. Kimmon sunk in on himself consumed by his emotions, he was a mess; physically and emotionally. Anger, confusion, sadness and pain prickled through his ice cold body. The individual sat curled up in a ball drowned in his feelings and soaked to the bone. The rain eventually stopped but the clouds still heaved the sky in a gloomy atmosphere. Footsteps reverberated against the soundless street. The pace quickened in urgency and warm hands held iced fingers.A chime tingled as a door opened to a shop filled with; green, blue, periwinkle, yellow, red and pink flowers, that stocked the shelves in the small shop. Kimmon was drunk with fatigue, therefore, he wasn't in a state to question where the warmth came from and where he was being taken to, who was taking him. As soon as his eyes closed he was absorbed into sleep.

 

23/12/18


	3. t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t h r e e // saviour

A cacophony of murmured noises awoke Kimmon. Slowly, brown eyes came into focus as he took in his surroundings. A big glass pane outlooked the shoppers outside in the still gloomy sky, with the exception of the huge sun breaking through the miserable clouds. The previous events of the day played through his head, piercing his already bruised heart. Sitting up he realised he was laying on a plush creme loveseat. Dim lights highlighted the colours of the flowers and he looked upon a till in the corner of the small shop. Kimmon nodded to himself in a reassuring manner and concluded that he was in a flower shop. 

 

Suddenly a burst of noise broke Kimmon out of his thoughts. He snapped his neck towards the crash of sounds behind him and gravitated towards it. To his discovery, he found a man around his age on the wooden floor, surrounded by a clutter of broken glass. The tall man moved towards the other man and kneeled, eye levelled with him. A surprised face met a concerned one. The other man blinked unsure what to say, not used to his personal space being invaded. Kimmon decided to break the ice. 

 

"Hi." He simply said.

 

"H-hello." Stuttered a voice that sounded sweet and melodic. 

 

In unison, they asked, "Are you okay?" Both men blushed. 

 

Kimmon still awaited an answer. As he gazed at the other man he studied his appearance, light brown hair framed his face, a small nose and brown eyes that glistened like honey. His skin was light barring the rosy cheeks and tips of his ears that coloured pink. This was face uneasily forgotten as it held such beauty and masculinity. 

 

"I'm okay! Just tripped over my own feet. Clumsy me." The man gave a small smile that was soft with a hint of femininity and displayed his adorable dimples. Kimmon rose to stand at his full height and held out his hand. The other man slid his hand and held tightly, he too stood to his full height. Which was actually, quite short, so short he had to tilt his head to see Kimmon. 

 

"Thanks" He breathed. The short man's eyes linger for just a fraction longer than was customary as he removed his hand. 

 

Kimmon nodded welcomingly and voiced his question, "Do you know how I got here? The last thing I remember is sitting on the pavement...And then I woke up here." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"I brought you here." Stated the man, he quickly continued as he noticed a hostile twitch in Kimmon's eyebrows. "Y-you were lying lifelessly on the ground... So instead of you getting hypothermia or worse, kidnapped. I brought you here..." He shrugged off. 

 

The man still vividly remembers the ghostly appearance of Kimmon. He had to control the urge to hug him and reassure him, as his hysterical cry flooded his ears. But now, the flower shop was quiet for a while. Only the distant shoppers outside and tick-tock sound of the clock was heard. The shattered glass forgotten as the short man could only focus on the priority in front of him. 

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Mumbled the small man, Kimmon thought about it. But chose not to spew all his worst worries and heartbreak onto the person who helped him. So instead he simplified it. 

 

He sighs and his heart endures the now painful memories "...S-she left me...My Caitlin left." Kimmon is then hit by the previous emotions and feels a heavy weight on his heart. 

The short man looked at Kimmon with sympathy and partly guilt. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Would a hug be too creepy, he is a stranger after all. He agreed that a pat on the arm would be OK. "What will you do about it? Is there anything you can do?"

 

A flash of hope sparkled in Kimmon's eyes, it was as if a lightbulb had gone off inside his head. "...I need to hurry! Help me?" He exclaimed. The short man nodded in determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that mysterious man?! ;)


	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f o u r // six feet under

Careful hands fiddled with a bouquet of romantic roses. While shaky hands tapped on a phone, trying to find airport times to America from Bangkok. Nervous glances to the clock hanging on the wall were constant, as was the worried looks from the florist to the tense man across him.

 

“Do you want a card with it?” Questioned the short man. Kimmon thoughtfully nodded in return. He handed the taller man a short piece of card and pen. Curiosity got the best of the florist as he peeked to see what was written, 

 

‘I’m here because you’re worth it. Take me with you.’

 

“What are you going to do now?” 

 

This time when Kimmon spoke it was not with a sorrowful tone from his usually rich sounding voice, but with one full of excitement. He was hopeful that he had a chance to stop the grip on his heart that pained greatly. 

 

“Attempt to solve this heartache of mine!” He beamed. 

 

When honeyed eyes met his soulful brown ones, Kimmon couldn’t help his burst of gratitude as he wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and pulled him close. Said man returned the kindness as he gently rubbed Kimmon’s back in a soothing manner, after the initial surprised state. Despite the heaviness in his heart before, it fluttered at the feeling of his small body pressed against his. He could feel the other man sink into the warmth of his chest, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, his future seemed a little less bleak. 

 

“I hope your heart mends.” Mumbled the florist, face stuck in the comfort of Kimmon’s now dry clothes. 

 

“Thanks” And with that, the hug ended as swiftly as it had begun. 

 

Thick dark eyebrows shot into the hairline of the taller man’s head as he looked to the rusty clock. Abruptly he said his goodbyes and took off with the roses in one hand and a phone dialling to a taxi service in the other. However, the other man’s eyes dimmed, his face tight, every thought focused on trying to mask his care and concern for the person that had just climbed into the seat of the taxi. 

 

23 Kilometres away inside Don Mueang international airport. People were bustling around the huge space getting ready for their flights’. Children cried, a commotion of different languages spoke concurrenced and a petite redhead dried her puffy, wet eyes with a tissue. For she had not wished such pain on the man whom she loved. Guilt clawed and slashed at her heart and conscience for ending things a cowardly way, Caitlin just could not handle seeing the hurt expression that would haunt her in years to come. Breaking up was inevitable she told herself. She squeezed her hands for hoping he would come...How selfish was she? 

 

The announcement freed her from her darkening thoughts, she sighed, “...This is it.” To herself. 

 

The tearful redhead boarded her flight, her escape, future and dream. She should be happy right? A heaviness pulled on her heart. Guess not.

 

The aeroplane started to head off for the set flight. The chatter of both nervousness and excitement carried through the plane. Caitlin began to relax, looking out the round window, as the distance between her and the airport grew apart. 

 

Unknown to her, the man she loved stood frozen to the spot as he witnessed the leaving plane. Roses dropped to the ground as the shock overwhelmed him. His heart suffered yet another round of absolute agony. Gripping tightly to his sanity he eventually took a few deep breaths, it took a while later until he was calm. Kimmon slid down the large window holding his head in his hands. He wanted the world to break apart and swallow him six feet under.


	5. f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f i v e // open door

For the first month, he cried. The third he stared out the window numb. By month five, he'd thrown back the covers and mustered up the courage to go outside. Fresh air filled his lungs and a blue sky met his pained eyes. The trees danced softly in the wind and birds chirped livelily as he walked on by the cobblestone pavement. Kimmon knew he was near his destination by the chatter between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up and new friends being made. It was busy for sure. But the hustle and bustle were one of the many things Kimmon loved about this city. A rumble that sounded similar to thunder growled telling him that breakfast was in order. 

 

Pushing through the door of a cafe he'd seen recently he was delighted to be greeted with the aroma of freshly baked goods. Mustard and grey-blue chairs, brick walls, colourful paintings and a barista counter; made the cafe look aged and rusty while still modern to the eye. Kimmon's eyes travelled to the menu above the counter deciding what to order. When all of a sudden a body knocked straight into him. Spilling what looked like a strawberry milkshake over his shirt. Anger boiled through his veins, ready to curse at this idiot for not paying attention. He stopped as a familiar set of honeyed eyes looked on at him horrified. 

 

"I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going. Ugh, I'm so clumsy!" The familiar man said panicked. He turned and grabbed a bundle of napkins and begun cleaning Kimmon's shirt. 

 

Hands held firmly down on the shoulders of the frantic man. Halting his actions on the shirt, he scrunched up his face preparing for the worst. When nothing came he cracked one honeyed eye open. To his surprise, he too met a familiar face. 

 

"Hi." Kimmon said feeling a bit of déjà vu. 

 

The other man smiled - dimples on show, he stuck out his hand, "I'm Copter. I think it's about time that we are introduced properly." He spoke happily. 

 

Kimmon shook firmly on the given hand, "Kimmon, but you can call me Kim." 

 

Copter's hand pulled tugging Kimmon to follow. "Come on then Kim, I'll buy you a coffee we have lots to talk about." 

 

The two men sat beside each other in a corner of the booth. It was only when they ordered that Kimmon's hand was released. The dimpled man leaned to rest his cheek on his hand and turned to the face he had thought about for months. That face was still the same. Except he looked much younger and had pink lips quirked into a smile. The sadness was still there but deep within the brown eyes that gazed back at him. 

 

"How have you been?" Quizzed Copter. 

 

Kimmon's eyes became distant with thought, "I'm still working on it." He sighed, "I don't..." His chest rose with a breath. "I don't want to always be like this...Who would want someone broken?" 

 

After a pregnant pause, "You know the saying about the doors? That when one door closes, another opens?" Kimmon nodded as he intently listened to Copter. "Well, we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." The comfort of that hand came back to Kimmon patting his hand, the warmth of that hand was missed after it retracted back. 

 

Thick black eyebrows twitched in confusion, brown soulful eyes searched within honeyed ones. A battle of feelings swarmed inside Kimmon, he wanted that warmth again the happiness that came with it. Was he strong enough? Strong enough to risk being broken all over again, to love again. Kimmon has known heartbreak enough to shatter his mind, to leave his soul feeling like dust in the wind and his body unwilling to live. But, for his future, for Copter, his happiness? 

 

He reached out hesitantly holding the working hands of Copter. 

 

"Can you be my open door?" 

 

Their fingers' interlocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e n d 
> 
> Thank you to those who supported this <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad - ASHTAHH_WRITES
> 
> ^_^


End file.
